leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Memento (move)
Memento (Japanese: おきみやげ Memento) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Memento causes the user to faint and in return lowers the and stat of the target by two stages each. The user will not faint if Memento fails (such as if it has no target or is blocked by ), if the target is immune (such as due to being when Memento is boosted by in Generation VII), or if it is blocked by a . However, the user will faint even if Memento is unable to affect the target's stats (such as due to or if both stats are already at -6). Memento can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Darkinium Z into Z-Memento, if a Pokémon is switched in to replace the user the same turn, that Pokémon has its HP fully restored (even if Z-Memento was not used successfully after gaining its Z-Power effect). Due to a glitch, this effect is not applied in version 1.0 of Sun and Moon. Description |The user faints and lowers the foe's abilities.}} |The user faints, but sharply lowers the foe's Attack and Sp. Atk.}} |The user faints. Sharply lowers the target's stats.}} |The user faints when using this move. In return, it harshly lowers the target's Attack and Sp. Atk.}} |The user faints when using this move. In return, this harshly lowers the target's Attack and Sp. Atk stats.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 48 |48|48}} 57 |57|57}} 45 |45|45}} 54 |54 57 |57}} 1, 61 |1, 61}} 38 |43|43|33}} 42 |51|51|33}} By In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The user sharply lowers Attack and Special Attack for all opposing Pokémon in the room, then the user warps to a different location in the floor and is left with 1 instead of fainting. Description |Sharply reduces the Attack and Special Attack of all foes in the room. It also cuts the user's HP to one and warps the user to a different place on the floor.}} |Greatly reduces the Attack and Special Attack of all enemies in the room by 2 levels. It also cuts the user's HP to 1, then warps the user to a different tile on the floor.}} |Greatly reduces the Attack and Special Attack of all enemies in the room. It also cuts the user's HP to 1, then warps the user to a different tile on the floor.}} | }} |It sharply lowers the Attack and Special Attack of enemies in the same room, but it drops your HP to 1 and warps you somewhere.}} |It sharply lowers enemies' Attack and Sp. Atk. But it drops your HP to 1 and warps you. It sharply lowers the Attack and Sp. Atk of enemies in the same room, but it drops your HP to 1 and warps you to somewhere else. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Memento is the only stat lowering status move that is not reflected by . * This move's name (particularly its German name) is a reference to the Latin phrase , meaning "remember that you will die". * A in Generation VII's Battle Spot caused battles to crash when Memento was used as a Z-Move. The same problem occurred with . As a result, starting in November 2016. The glitch was fixed in the version 1.1 update. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=臨別禮物 |zh_cmn=臨別禮物 / 临别礼物 |fr=Souvenir |de=Memento-Mori |el='Ενθύμιο |it=Memento |ko=추억의선물 Chueok-yi Seonmul |pt=Sacrifício |es=Legado |sr=Uspomena |vi=Dị Vật }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's Attack Category:Moves that can lower the target's Special Attack Category:Moves that cause the user to faint de:Memento-Mori es:Legado fr:Souvenir it:Memento ja:おきみやげ zh:临别礼物（招式）